Exactly What It Looks Like
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "… Oliver why the hell are you in my house? I'm not letting some cop see you in my house naked and sexed up so that he can go back and talk to all his buddies about it!" Olicity! Dedicated to olicityholidays on tumblr, known as everythingisbloomable, ohmypreciousgirl & gretaprewett!


**On Tumblr there's a huge Olicity Holidays Secret Santa Gift Exchange going on, and I noticed that our three moderators (ohmypreciousgirl, gretaprewett, and everythingisbloomable) were not on the list of the 20 people who were participating. So this is my gift to them for being wonderful people. :) Happy holidays Oliciters :)**

**Title**: **Exactly What It Looks Like  
****Summary**: "… Oliver why the hell are you in my house? I'm not letting some cop see you in my house naked and sexed up so that he can go back and talk to all his buddies about it!"

* * *

When Felicity had first met Oliver Queen, she didn't really expect … all of everything else to come tumbling down with him and his charming smile. Not that his smile was charming, _especially_ not the one he was wearing right now. Because she was supposed to be angry with him for this abrupt and totally inappropriate violation of privacy.

Because _really,_ _why_ does Oliver know where she lives?

The man in question was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an unreadable face, except she knew him well enough to know that he was questioning the stupidity of her question that she apparently said out loud because life hated her.

"The police saw me enter this building and is starting a search of every apartment to look for me", he said briskly before pulling his hood off and zipping down his green leather jacket. Felicity blinked and tried to regain her bearings and _not _think of Oliver Queen stripping in her living room before following him into her bathroom.

"Should I be concerned that you know where the bathroom is?" Felicity asked, but he ignored her in favor of the sound of running water as he washed the paint off his face. Felicity ignored the feeling of the domestication of it all before shaking her head.

"How long do we have till they get up to my floor?" she asked, walking back to turn off the lights in her living room and kitchen. She had been watching TV marathons and catching up on her shows on the _one night _she had off, but clearly the date she had with her couch and a bowl of popcorn was not meant to happen since she was interrupted by Oliver climbing in through her window.

"I'd say a few minutes", he said while pulling off his boots and looking for a place to hide them. Felicity sighed and took the shoes and his jacket from him, trying to ignore the bareness of his six pack staring at her in the face.

"I'll hide them in the bathroom cabinet or something", she said, opening the bottom cabinet and masking the clothes with a few towels. "What are you going to do about your pants?"

Felicity stilled at her lack of tact, and just wished that for once she had a brain to mouth filter. Just _once_. Why was it so much to ask?

Oliver tilted his head at her, silently asking her to keep talking if the small smirk on his mouth was anything to go by.

"I mean, _not_ that I'm telling you to get naked, not that I think you're naked under there, I mean you might be because leather pants are tight and oh my _God_ I have not noticed."

With a heavy blush Felicity ran out of the bathroom and towards her bedroom.

She utterly failed at life.

The sound of footsteps and knocking on neighbor's doors was suddenly heard, and Felicity looked alarmed while Oliver entered her bedroom.

"Assuming you don't carry male pants in your drawers… do you have a bed sheet I could borrow?" he asked, looking as serious as ever and Felicity wished she had that kind of poker face.

"Yeah. I mean, why do you need it if—" she froze. The tendrils of anger seeped through her and Felicity turned around to face him.

"Oh no. No. Absolutely not", she said, poking at his chest and trying not to marvel at the muscle. "I'm not letting some cop see you in my house naked and sexed up so that he can go back and talk to all his buddies about it!"

"Sexed up?"

"Shut up!"

The knock on her door made her jump though, and Oliver grabbed her arm to calm her down. He looked at her with hooded eyes before speaking in a low voice. "Look, if they see me here, chances are they'll just avoid searching your apartment. The police don't associate Oliver Queen with the masked vigilante."

Felicity bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly when she heard the police knocking on her door even louder. "Fine. Just use the sheets on the bed."

Oliver nodded, but stopped her when she was about to answer the door.

"Wait." He quickly ran his hands through her hair to make it look messier before glancing around for a robe she could wear over her clothes.

"Wear this, act embarrassed and shy."

Felicity blushed at the picture she was painting of herself when she wore the silk robe over her low V-neck cut T-shirt and shorts. She knew exactly what she looked like.

Oliver placed his hands on his pants and Felicity's eyes widened, "Do NOT strip in front of me!" She quickly ran to the door to open it before the officer kicked it down.

"Yes officer? Can I help you?" she asked, thankful that her breathy tone had come off the way she unintentionally meant it to. She glanced at the cop, noting his face and sighing in relief that Lance wasn't the one who answered her door.

"We suspect the Arrow to be hiding in one of the apartments in this building. Mind if we search yours?"

Felicity gulped, trying to think of a good reason to not let him in. "Um—"

"Officer Drake! Is that you?"

Felicity looked back to find naked Oliver with a white sheet wrapped around his hips (wrapped dangerously low, she might add, and she could easily tell that the green leather pants weren't on him anymore, that's for sure) walking towards the door with a cheesy grin on his face. Gulping, she turned back to face the officer whose previously stoic face had now turned into one of annoyance.

"_Queen_. Of course you'd be here."

"Why? Is there a party going on downstairs that I don't know about?" he asked wryly, before wrapping his arm around Felicity's waist and pulling her flush against him. Oh God.

Officer Drake looked at the blonde girl in Oliver's arms before rolling his eyes, "We're looking for the Arrow. He was seen entering this building."

Oliver shrugged, pressing a hand on Felicity's hip to turn her around in his arms, "Well he's not in _here_."

Drake let out a huff of annoyance. "Can you just let me in to check?"

Oliver grinned, and used his other hand to pull Felicity's leg up against him where he stroked the bare skin that was visible with his thumb and tried to ignore the feeling of Felicity tightly squirming against him. "Why? You wanna watch?" he asked happily, before pinching her on the hip to give her a warning before he nudged her head up with his and kissed with her an electric intensity that ran down towards her toes.

The kiss lasted all of three seconds but when Oliver stopped kissing her to look up at Drake with that playboy grin, Felicity couldn't find the courage to look back up at his face. His thumb was still running circles on her thigh, and his other hand had disappeared under her robe and clutched her ass, making her squeak and dig her head into Oliver's chest because this moment was _not_ going to leave her dreams ever again.

Drake rolled his eyes and called out "Clear!" to the other officers on this floor before walking away from Felicity's door, leaving Oliver to sigh in relief before shutting the door behind him.

He slowly removed his hands from Felicity, hoping he hadn't ruined what he had with her. Looking down at the blonde hair that looked it like was messed up during sex, he bit his cheek, knowing that he wouldn't be forgetting what her skin felt like or how she felt pressed up against him.

It took Felicity a few moments to be able to look up in his general direction.

"So…" she drifted off, trying not to be as awkward as humanely possible even though that was her life description. "Why do you know your way around my apartment?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing it was better than trying to tackle the conversation of the kiss and the unnecessary groping, even if it was for a cover.

Oliver glanced at her once and pursed his lips, trying to think of a good excuse to tell her, but she was giving him that no-nonsense look that she wore when she didn't believe any of his bullshit.

"I'm in the neighborhood a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because you seemed to know where everything was…" she hinted at him, her lips curling up when she knew she had him caught.

Oliver glared at her before putting his hands on top of the white sheet that was barely dangling over his hips. "Is this your way of keeping me naked longer? Because I can help with that, if you just let me—"

Felicity caught the movement of him loosening the knot on the sheet and she gasped before putting her hands on him to keep it up. She closed her eyes tightly and ignored the feeling of her knuckles brushing up against his hipbone as she clutched the sheet for dear life.

"Okay. Okay. Go wear pants!" she ordered frantically, not knowing if she wanted to see him in all his glory. Okay, a part of her did, but that part of her head was stupid and she would _not _be taking orders from it, especially when Oliver had that look of teasing on his face like he did now.

"Really? Because I remember you telling me that my pants should be taken off—"

"Oliver!" she almost screamed, hoping her neighbors didn't hear and assume whatever Officer Drake had assumed when he was t her door. "Pants. Now!"

Felicity opened her eyes and looked at him grinning at her playfully, and with a hard shove on his chest she walked passed him and into her bedroom, muttering about not letting flirtatious heroes into her house ever again. Oliver quietly chuckled at her behavior before following her into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**May or may not be continued depending on whether or not I get inspiration to write more for it. Leave a review please! :) **

**Love,  
****Ivy**


End file.
